


Howe's Warehouse

by ericsonclan



Series: Fantasy Hijinks AU [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: The band of adventurers agree to help the wood elf on the quest she has offered.
Series: Fantasy Hijinks AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797862
Kudos: 1





	Howe's Warehouse

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

The group stayed up late through the night arguing about whether to take Prisha’s offer. Some like Brody pointed out that it was the right thing to do and it would be wrong to turn a blind eye to it while others like Marlon wondered if they had the necessary skills to pull it off. It was only in the morning after hours of debate that they had finally reached a decision. As they made their way towards the distillery, they noticed the wood elf leaning against a wall. A dark teal cloak covered her, the hood drawn up and covering her eyes. her elven bow and quiver laid upon her back as she stared forward. Her gaze quickly found theirs as they approached. It was clear by the look in her eyes that she was hopeful that they would show up.

“You showed up. So I take it this means you’ll do the quest?” Prisha asked, studying each member of the band of adventurers' faces. 

“Yes.” Louis replied with a happy grin. 

“But we have a few conditions,” Violet added in before the wood elf could react to the first halfling’s answer.

“During the quest we get to use my smoke bombs.” Mitch stated with a smug smile as he patted a pouch along his waist.

“Alright,” 

“And!” Louis held up his finger, “We have to do a team cheer before doing the quest.” The halfling’s request got both Brody and Marlon nodding in agreement. 

“Last, we use part of our reward to have a feast and buy lots of cheese.” Omar smiled, poking his head out from behind the half-orc.

Prisha’s eyes widened in surprise. These certainly were the most bizarre conditions she had ever heard of. “You have a deal, “ She motioned for them to follow her as she guided them towards the quest’s location. “Now, the drug ring operates out of Howe’s Warehouse in the eastern part of town. If we are cautious enough, we can take it down with little resistance.” 

The group nodded as she spoke. All contributed to the plan as they made their way over to the location. Some had more valid and realistic suggestions than others but that didn’t stop them from adding in the odd idea or two. It took only ten minutes for the band of adventurers to arrive at the warehouse. It was a small brownstone brick building with a simple wooden sign hanging above it. The words _Howe’s Warehouse_ painted in white were displayed on it. Marlon gave a sharp whistle to signal Rosie to stand guard by the door. The warg listened without hesitation and stood at the ready.

“Alright, you guys ready?” Louis looked back at the other with a bright smile as the group gathered around. It was clear that he was most excited for the cheer. Marlon stood in the middle as Prisha, Brody and Mitch formed a triangle around him. The three halflings then joined in forming an inverted triangle around them. Each member put a hand in the middle. Louis bounced excitedly as he led the cheer.

“Gooooo us!” They exclaimed. A few members were more half-hearted about it than others as they threw their hands up.

“Why are we even doing a cheer if we don’t have a name for the group?” Violet sighed.

Brody gave a sympathetic smile as she placed her hand on Violet’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, we’ll come up with one soon.”

Before Violet could respond that that really wasn’t the issue the mercenary butted in.

“Let’s get this started!” Mitch had a devious smile. “Assholes won’t know what hit them!” He smashed his fists together then opened his pouch Mitch tossed in two smoke bombs which rolled into the warehouse before dispersing copious smoke. The group then sprinted inside, each disappearing into the smoke to take out the drug dealers. That was about as far as they had agreed for the plan, leaving each member to fend for themselves and hopefully kick some ass and not the other way around. 

Brody quickly realized that she didn’t have any weapon and in a panicked state grabbed the nearest item, a broom. Her heartbeat pounded wildly in her ears as she swung it around violently whenever a shadow moved towards her through the smoke. Her hands became more and more sweaty and her heart raced uncontrollably while she took out people one after another. 

“Hey.” A voice spoke behind her, causing her to swing the broom in that direction only for it to connect with nothing, swirling away billows of smoke and revealing Omar who stumbled forward, letting out a sigh of relief. “It’s a good thing I’m a halfling.” He stared at the pile of enemies she had taken out. “Whoa, Brody, you’re a real badass,” He smiled over at the human who was about to respond when they heard swearing as they saw a figure lunge forward in the nearby smoke with their blade. Suddenly the thunk of an arrow connected with the figure, causing them to scream out in pain and fall to the ground. Prisha moved through the waves of smoke and gave a small smile when she saw them. 

On the other side of the room Violet ran forward, dodging a pair of arms that were trying to grab the small halfling. With a short grunt she sent a swift kick between the enemy’s legs. They doubled over in pain, but Violet didn’t show them any mercy, proceeding to knock them out when their head was within her range. 

Louis let out a sympathetic hiss, wincing at the sight. “Vi, isn’t that a bit cruel?” He looked over to his friend while he stabbed a drug dealer in the leg before hitting them with the butt of his dagger. 

“Isn’t stabbing them a bit cruel?” She retorted as she took down another enemy.

“Fair enough.” Louis scrambled on his arms and legs to dodge another deadly attack. 

“Besides we’ve got to take them down somehow.” Violet paused when she heard laughter from across the warehouse. 

Within the smoke she could see the mercenary’s silhouette as he took out member after member of the drug ring. Beside him was Marlon who used his height and strength to his advantages, knocking heads together and crushing small weapons.

After some time passed the group had successfully taken down their enemies. Their bodies lay unconscious as the smoke cleared. With the threat gone, the group was finally able to see the inside of the operation clearly. Bat carcasses laid sprawled out on tables as bags upon bags of drugs stood nearby. Stuffed bats were placed in the pouches to be sent out by messengers.

“Should we destroy it all?” Brody took a deep breath. Her chest heaved and her hands shook slightly as the adrenaline wore off. 

“No,” The wood elf moved forward to further examine the operation. “We should tell the city council that the quest has been completed. Let’s grab a few things as proof of our success.” Prisha placed her bow away to start retrieving different bat caarcasses and drug pouches. The others soon joined her, gathering up the evidence and making their way to the council. After explaining that they were here on quest business, they were let into a large room with a sturdy oak circle table where ten councilmen sat. The group made their way forward, many of them starting to feel overwhelmed by the eyes that followed their footsteps. The wood elf confidently strode forward and placed the bat carcasses and drugs before them.

“The drug ring has been dealt with.” Prisha smiled proudly towards the councilmen.

The council glanced up from their piles of paperwork with tired eyes before tossing forward a single bag of coins. It slid across the ground, hitting the wood elf’s leg with a muffled clink. Their heads turned downward once more as they continued their work. Prisha knelt down and grabbed the small sum of money before guiding the rest outside. The group remained silent until they exited the building.

“What the fuck is this?” Mitch asked as he stared at the small bag of coins. “You told us there was a hefty prize!” 

“Yeah, about that...” Prisha took a deep breath as her hand played with the end of her braid, a heavy look of guilt plaguing her face. “Whenever I told other groups about the actual amount of money they would always decline. So I surmised it was necessary to lie in order to get a group to take down the ring.” She looked up at the group. “After all, It was a worthy cause.” 

“Worthy cause or not, you should’ve been honest.” Marlon took the bag with an angry sigh. “This will only last us a little while.” Mitch and Marlon seemed upset by the small sum but the others were another story.The halflings and Brody stared at the bag in awe.

“We could buy so much cheese.” Omar stated. His mouth hung open, mouth watering at the thought.

“With this we could actually get some supplies.” Violet added as a thoughtful expression took over her face. Her mind spun as she tried to make a mental list of everything they needed.

“We really should buy some food first.” Louis’ stomach growled in agreement, making the halfling turn away his face in embarrassment.

“Maybe we should buy something for the goblin.” Brody suggested. The others looked at her with confusion.

“Why the fuck should we?” Mitch grumbled.

“Because we killed some of his friends.” Brody replied back, glaring over at the mercenary. 

“Yeah, Brody is right!” Louis took a spot by the human, his hands placed firmly on his hips.   
Mitch let out an annoyed sigh and turned away from the others.“Whatever. As long as I get paid.” 

“But can we get some food first?” Louis stared up at the others with a pleading look. The halflings nodded in agreement.

“Okay, food first.” Marlon caved and smiled down at the halflings, his bottom teeth poked out once again. The halflings chatted excitedly and led the way towards the nearest tavern. Brody was about to join the front with the halflings when she noticed that the wood elf hadn’t moved.

“You’re invited too,” Brody’s words caused Prisha to look up with wide eyes. “Only if you want to,” Brody added. The wood elf smiled over at the human. “That sounds nice. Thank you,” Brody’s smile grew and the two jogged forward to catch up with the others who were all animatedly talking about what they would be getting for their small feast.

“So… who’s going into the cave?” Marlon poked his head forward into the cave entrance while his torch flickered. 

“I thought we all were.” Prisha stated with a matter of fact voice. 

“I thought Mitch wouldn’t want to.” Marlon gave a shrug, glancing over at the wood elf.

“Because a goblin kicked his ass.” Violet commented with a smirk.

“He didn’t kick my ass! And I don’t give two shits - I'll go into the cave.” He huffed before storming inside. The others followed him in, all tense for they feared that the bats would attack them again. 

But none showed up. Instead all they found in the cave was the goblin, crouching on a rock as he loudly sniffled. He flinched and jumped behind the rock when he heard the footsteps approaching. Risking it, the goblin popped his head out, his eyes widening at the recognition of the group. 

“Hey there. I’m Louis.” The halfling gave a small wave. “Sorry we attacked your bat friends. We felt bad so we got you some food.” He gave a friendly smile before slowly walking forward and extending his hands that held forth a handkerchief full of treats. The goblin’s eyes dance with joy at the sight of food. 

“Where are the bats?” Brody looked around at the overhang of the cave but no bats were to be seen.

“Bat friends left Willy.” the goblin sniffled, causing a long string of snot to shoot up back into his nose.“Willy is truly alone.” He slowly raised his arm. Marlon lifted up the torch to illuminate the area around the goblin, revealing what he was showing. A bat clung onto Willy’s arm as it hung lazily upside down.

“Only Garbage stayed. Willy has no one except Garbage.” His voice cracked and he moved to hug the bat that snapped wildly at the goblin’s fingers.

“Why not join us?” Louis’ statement made the others look at him with surprised expressions. 

“Really?” Willy scurried from his spot behind the rock on all fours towards them. “Willy could have a new family?” 

“Yep, as long as the others are fine with it.” Louis turned towards the others. The other halflings and Brody nodded in agreement. 

“I don’t mind.” Marlon smiled down at the goblin.

“I was only here for the job so it doesn’t matter what I think.” Mitch grumbled. 

“I don’t really have a say either. We did only join forces in the one quest.” Prisha answered, unsure why they cared for her opinion.

“Then it’s settled.” Louis exclaimed, placing down the handkerchief full of food before reaching out his hand. “Welcome to the team!"


End file.
